


Nonverbal Communication (aka: Headbonk)

by SleepyKalena



Series: Rogue Fanart [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Animation, F/M, Fanart, Rebelcaptain Secret Santa, Rebelcaptain Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: Rebelcaptain + headbonkAn animated gift forskitzofreakas part of The Rebelcaptain Network Secret Santa Exchange for 2018, whose prompt was"Nonverbal Communication". <3





	Nonverbal Communication (aka: Headbonk)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/gifts).



> **_Cross-posted on[tumblr](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/181544215785/rebelcaptain-headbonk-for-skitzofreak), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/382445), and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sleepykalena/status/1079505149666545665)._ **
> 
> [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak)! Tis I, your Rebelcaptain Secret Santa!
> 
> I was super stoked (and super scared) of getting a friend for secret santa, but I had a lot of fun tackling your prompt! When I saw your prompt was “nonverbal communication” I got right to work on it. This quality is the best I can muster with the timeframe I was given, but I’ll get around to coloring it in the future! I know this isn’t what you expected- and, if anything, it spills into personal territory- but I consider you one of the closest friends I’ve made in this fandom, and I had to put in a different kind of effort to reflect that.
> 
> To cover my tracks, all the snippets I sent you were actually pulled from WIPs i haven’t posted yet to try and throw you off my scent (and even threw in one that [Ivaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo) offered me). I even went so far as to make sure I didn’t call them “excerpts” for plausible deniability.

**Author's Note:**

> Some “fun” facts about this animation:
> 
>   1. The animation contains a total of 110 drawings
>   2. The second half was animated almost exclusively on 2′s (i.e. a new drawing every 2 frames), at a rate of 24 fps
>   3. There are about 8-10 smear frames in here between both characters
>   4. Cassian’s face is blocking it, but my favorite bit of the animation is the way Jyn’s hair falls back down when she nuzzles Cassian. ~~(If you’re interested in seeing isolated parts of the animation, let me know)~~ _Update: process post in progress after the New Year!_
>   5. several bags of ice were utilized in producing this because it’d been about 3 years since I last animated in 2D and I was will attending physical therapy sessions for my wrists ~~whoops~~
> 



End file.
